


“Happy Ending” Massage

by Badboylover24



Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Massage, No Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Day 5 of Radiodust/Pentniss Valentine’s Week: Pentious treats Arackniss to a massage with the promise for a “happy ending”…but not what the spider’s expecting.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	“Happy Ending” Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Hazbin Hotel & Characters belong to Vivziepop.

“Ya know, Penn, ya don’t have to do this,”Arackniss said as his taller boyfriend gently led him to the king-size bed. “It’s just a few kinks.”

“I _want_ to do this, Nissy,” Pentious assured him with a gentle smile. “You had quite a day today, and you deserve a good massage to make you feel better.” He then leaned down to the spider’s ear and purred to make him shudder with delight. “I’ll give you a happy ending~”

Arackniss felt his face grow hot from a blush. He has heard about that sort of thing and knows what it means. And after a busy day, it sounds too good to pass up now.

“Alright, ya convinced me,” he replied before unbuttoning his shirt.

“I knew I could convince you, my darling,” the snake replied as he took his fedora and hung it up on the coat rack. The spider then undid his tie and started to take his unbuttoned shirt and jacket off, only to wince and grunt from the twinge in his shoulder blades.

“Aw, my poor baby~” Pentious cooed. “Here, let me help.” He then slipped the shirt and jacket off for his little spider with care so as not to make his aches hurt more. Arackniss loves that about his boyfriend; he’s so gentle and cute. As the snake hung up the clothes, Arackniss took his pants off next but left his black boxer-briefs on before climbing onto bed.

As he lied on his stomach and waited for Pentious, he took a quick look to his other side. There he saw the massage oils, lotions, and ointments in a small basket…and three pairs of handcuffs and an black eye mask? Arackniss smirked at the thought of his lover’s sudden kinkiness; definitely his brother’s influence.

“If the handcuffs and eye mask are for the happy ending,” he purred to Pentious who was hanging up his pants, “then I’m _definitely_ looking forward to it~” Pentious smiled in reply.

“Oh, they are, love,” he said before slither onto the bed. “But for now, let’s focus on your poor back.” Arackniss complied, slipping his lower hands under his abdomen and his upper ones under his head like a pillow.

Seeing that he’s now comfortable, Pentious picked up a bottle of grapeseed rubbing oil with his tail and squirt a bit into his hands before gentle rubbing the palms together. Then he started rubbing the palms gently before firmly into Arackniss’s back in a figure-eight motion, moving his body with his hands as he applied the oil evenly.

“Mmmnnn~” Arackniss purred, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands rubbing his back. Pentious could help but smile softly at him.

“Does that feel good, Nissy~?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah,” the spider sighed. “Ooh, Penn…you really have the magic touch on ya, babe. I hope I don’t melt on ya too soon~”

“I agree, because we’re not done yet.” Pentious then started to glide-stroke his palms from the spider’s lower back up to the upper back, around the shoulders, and back down to repeat with the lower shoulders, pressing firmly but gently and leaning his body in with his arms. That earned him a delighted moan of delight from Arackniss, so he kept up the rubbing.

A minute later, he went deeper by going from palms to knuckles, careful of the spine and shoulder blades.

“Ohh, Penn~” Arackniss whimpered. “That’s so gooood~” The snake couldn’t help but snicker at his cute reaction.

“You’re so cute when you whimper your praises to me like that~” he said a minute later as he then knead-massaged his palms from side to side along the spider’s spine, still moving his body with them.

“Oh, just pleeease don’t stop, Penn~” the spider begged/whimpered with a deep blush on his cheeks. “It’s so nice~”

“You love how my hands massage your back?” Pentious purred as he kneaded around the shoulders with hands, fingers, and knuckles to get those aching kinks.

“Oh, yes,” Arackniss sighed, consumed by pleasure. “Your hands are so good~”

“How about when I knead my knuckles in?” he asked before he started kneading his knuckles alongside his spine.

“Oh, fuck~” Arackniss gasped, feeling the kneading deep in the tissue. “Oh, that’s reeeealy good, Penn~” The snake just chuckled in reply.

“It pleases me to know I’m treating you right~” So for the next ten minutes, Pentious stroked, rubbed, and kneaded Arackniss’s back, the spider’s moans and praises music to his ears. Arackniss meanwhile enjoyed the massage, his boyfriend’s fingers finding the right pressure points.

After those ten minutes, Pentious glided his palms against Arackniss’s back in that figure-eight motion once more, a sign to the spider that he’s wrapping up the massage.

“I think we’re ready for the happy ending now~” he purred into his ear to make the sniper whimper with delight. Once he’s done rubbing his back, Pentious took the eye mask and tied it over Arackniss’s eyes. The spider couldn’t help but giggle.

“The silk on this mask doesn’t compare the silk in your touch, Sir Pentious~” he purred, bringing out his third pair of arms as he has the feeling the snake wants him to.

“Just wait until you feel my touch again on your front~” Pentious purred, handcuffing all three pairs of wrists behind the spider’s back.

“Ohoho~” Arackniss chuckled as the snake helped turn him over onto his back. “Sounds to me like you’ve been picking up some Naughtiness 101 from Anthony.” Pentious smirked in reply.

“Oh, you’re about to find out how _naughty_ I can be~” he purred, placing his hands against the spider’s soft chest. Arackniss purred as his dominant boyfriend then gently and slowly ran his hands from his chest down to his stomach, his heart pounding with delight.

 _Here it comes_ , he thought, holding back his grin with excitement. _My happy ending from Penn…_

“Tickle, tickle, tickle~” Pentious teased as his claws started to tickle the spider’s bare stomach. Completely thrown off guard, Arackniss started laughing his head off from his boyfriend tickling the most ticklish part of his body.

“N-No. NO, PENN! PFFAAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAP!” He started to kick his legs like a giddy schoolgirl as the snake continued to tickle him. Since he’s in between his legs good enough, it’s impossible for him to kick the snake off.

“Consider this payback for tickling me _before_ , you naughty spider~” Pentious teased with a sinister grin.

“It was—GYAHAHAHAHA—that one—PFAHAHAHAHA!” Arackniss tried to protest, but his boyfriend wouldn’t stop. “PLEASE PEHEHEHAHAHAHAN!”

“I’ll stop when I think you had enough.” So Pentious kept on tickling the trapped spider for five minutes before finally stopping. As Arackniss panted in between giggles, the snake took the eye mask off, allowing him to glare up at him.

“ _That_ was your ‘happy ending’?!”

“Yes, because I got my revenge,” Pentious smirked, making the spider beneath him look away with a pout that would make one squeal with cuteness overload.

“But I was hoping for—“ he started to whine before the snake’s gentle claw on his cheek coaxed him to look up at him.

“Aw, I know you wanted that, Nissy~” he cooed. “But then, how would I get to hear that cute laugh of yours?” Arackniss only rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Tell you what,” Pentious then said. “If you can keep yourself from tickling me again for the next twenty-four hours, I’ll give another massage with the happy ending _you_ were hoping for. If not, I’ll punish you again when least expected with another tickle attack. Deal?”

Arackniss sighed in reply. He knows that the snake means it, and he _did_ deserve that punishment for tickling Penn before. Might as well give him the benefit of a doubt.

“Deal.” With a satisfied smile, Pentious freed the spider from the handcuffs and took him into his arms and coils for a cuddling embrace in bed. Arackniss only wrapped his arms around him all nuzzly as they lied down.

Arackniss may not have gotten the happy ending he was hoping for, but Pentious’s massage really did make him feel better.


End file.
